


Carpet Trick

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [13]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Carpet, Creeper Doc, Gen, trapdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: You all know the double carpet trick right? What happens when that joint with a tired mad scientist meet.
Relationships: Lol no - Relationship
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	Carpet Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interjection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interjection/gifts).



It’s growing late in the day and it was the weekly game night. Tonight Grian is hosting at his mansion. One by one the hermits arrive. Joe and Cleo send a message stating that they will be a bit late as they need to finish something at the zoo.

Almost everyone is there when Doc sends a message to Xisuma, “Uh, hey X, there’s a hole and I can’t get in.”

Xisuma excuses himself for a moment to go see what was happening. As he shows up at the main entrance he bursts out laughing, “Doc, there’s carpet, not a hole.”

“What, no there’s not,” He insists, shaking his head and hissing slightly in distress, “That’s just a hole.”

“Doc, walk over to me,” Xisuma says as he steps on the other side of the double carpet.

Eyes wide Doc backs up, “I could lose my zero death streak.”

Xisuma facepalms, “Just wait here I’ll be back in a moment.”

Doc nods and glares at the ‘hole’ as he paces. It’s been quite a long day for him. He had to fix several machines and a few other odd jobs. 

Xisuma comes back with Etho in tow and quietly explains the situation to the ninja.

Etho frowns, “Doc, you know what’s going on right? It’s the double carpet trick.”

Doc huffs, “I know that, but… you know.”

“Yeah,” Etho mutters. 

Grian walks outside looking rather embarrassed, “I lost a bet don’t judge me.”

Doc nods pretending that there’s nothing wrong, “You shall be judged.”

Looking offended Grian steps forwards onto the carpet, and he starts to dance. Immediately Xisuma and Etho dissolve into laughter. 

Doc starts hissing in false amusement, before whispering to Xisuma, “Grian is in creative mode again. He's floating menacingly,” And from his perspective, that’s exactly what was happening. The carpet is currently not being comprehended so it looks like the red sweaters gremlin is floating a few feet off the ground.

Xisuma gasps nearly doubling over in laughter, “Grian that was brilliant.”

As the gremlin runs back inside Xisuma turns to Doc who’s freaking out a bit, “Hey, it’s fine he’s not in creative, at least I don’t think he is,” Xisuma mutters as he checks Grian’s game mode.

As this is happening Joe and Cleo show up. Both look absolutely exhausted but they look happy to be with the others. Joe greats Xisuma nodding to Doc and Etho. Before walking in.

Cleo has a bit of a problem, when she gets to the double carpet she stops and looks at Joe, “How’d you…”

“Um, walked over?”

“Oh dear, not another,” Xisuma mutters as Doc points at the zombie-like, see she can’t get over.

“Just walk over,” Etho says as her grins behind his mask.

”There's a hole there. no, I can't walk on air,” Cleo glares. Rolling his eyes Joe steps forward and stands on the carpet. Doc hisses at the seemingly floating man as Cleo nods sharply and jumps over the pit.

“Come on Doc, you’ve seen a lot of people get over you can do it,” Etho encourages, trying to coax the creeper over.

Doc shakes his head and backs away, “That sounds like a bad idea,” he’s refusing to jump because unlike Zombies that have a fairly human structure Creepers tend not to jump over things. As they stay close to the ground only going up in trees for things like cocoa beans. As he complains and protests he shuts his eyes. He tenses as he feels someone grab him around the waist and pick him up.

He's lifted across the hole, he looks back, looks at the ground with the carpets, and then at the others trying to hold in their laughter

"Obviously you had Xisuma teleport me. I will not fall for your stupid pranks," he hisses knowing in the back of his mind that Etho had been the one to care him over.

As Doc walks into the main area Ren grins at him as he walks over. The night goes smoothly, save for one small event. A mini parkour course.

Made out of trap doors. Yeah, that didn’t end well. Since Doc is in more of a Creeper mindset his mind skips the fact that the trap doors are in fact open. Causing him to walk off the course, repeatedly.

When it’s time for everyone to return to their homes and bases, the carpet problem shows up again. Not really wanting to completely embarrass him, Etho makes the risky decision to push Doc over the line of carpet. He gets hissed at of course but in the long run for Doc’s dignity, it was the best option.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed reading.


End file.
